Thor 2
Plot: As the movie begins, Jane Foster is going about her every day work. When suddently a large man with an axe, comes out of thin air and whacks her over the head, causing her to pass out. He than throws her limp body over his shoulder and disipears once again. We than see him reappear in Asgard where he lays her body in front of a beautiful blonde woman. She smiles and than.......... The story is shifted once again to teh god of thunder, Thor. He is at the moment having a conversation with the warriors three, but he than leaves because he promised he promised Jane that he would come visit her today(the bifrost was repaired). Hiemdal activates the bridge and Thor finds himself standing in the wreckedge of Jane Foster's home. He franticly searches for her in the ruins but finds nothing, he comes to the conclusion that she was taken, but by who. His question is answered by an Illusion of Amora the enchantress that says that she and Skurge(the executioner)have Jane Foster, but he will have to search the nine realms to find her. Thor sets off at once into the realm of Varahiem in search of his beloved Jane. Once Thor arrives in Varahiem, the first thing that he realizes is that the land is pleagued by earthquakes and fires. The whole land seams to be suffering from the natural disasters, but Thor dosn't think that they are natural. His search for Jane in the land of the nature gods gets him nowhere, so he goes to the king of the Vara gods to inquire. He says that there is no mortal in Varahiem, but there is one of thier own missing, Amora. Thor than sets out for Jontunhiem, because the enchantress's lover(Skurge the executioner)is always in the realm of giants, killing them, but back in Asgard trouble is growing fast. A large earthquake devestates the realm of Asgard, killing many and damedging every building in the land. From the prisons, to the palace itself(and Odin's treasure room). The warriors three and Sif run to try and resecure the prisoners in thier cells. The prisoner that they were worried about the most was Loki, but before they could reach him an after shock quake created even more havoc. Before the warriors could find thier way through the rubble, two other asgardians walked sraightto Loki's cell(which was still intact). When Loki saw them he smiled and said, "Amora my dear, how are you". The enchantress and the executioner release Loki and they all prepare for the plan to steal a certain item from the treasure room of Odin. In Jontunhiem Thor goes to what is left of the castle of Utgard-Loki(if you saw the first movie you know what I am talking about) to ask about Skurge, Amora and Jane. He tells the thunderer that the axe wielding menace hasn't been seen in the realm of the frost giants for almost two months, and he also tells Thor to leave. This agrivates Thor, causing him to loose control of himself and attack the giants, killing many. But he is blinded by anger and sorrow, and that caused him not to see a giant behind him who than bashed him over the head multipule times. Thor is now almost dead laying on the cold Jontunhiem ground, unconcious. The Jontuns though think him dead, and Hela comes and carries him to Hel, where the souls of the dead do her bidding, but Thor is not dead. He wakes up and throws Hela away from him. He also sees that his Hammer is still in Jontunhiem, he wastes no time in summoning it to himself, but it will take quite a while for Mjolnir to reach him. So he must hold out until his hammer reaches him. Hela than sends all of her armies after him, but before they catch him he hides in some of the nearby tunnels. Only to be met by none other than Jane Foster. Back in Midgard(earth)a large earth quake hits a S.H.I.E.L.D base in northern Indiana causing them to loose thousands of dollars of equipment, and also the lives of many men and women. A S.H.I.E.L.D scientist names Lenard Hankins finds that the energy signiture is Asgardian, and Maria Hill thinks that earth is under attack. So she takes matters into her own hands, she tricks Dr.Hankins into starting to make a portal to Asgard so that S.H.I.E.L.D can nuke the whole realm. In a hidden location in Asgard the three villains start to formulate thier plan to steal the infinity gauntlet for Amora's master(who is unknown), but they realize that Thor is getting close to his goal, so the enchantress sends Skurge to slow Thor down even more. While the other two enter the palace of asgard through a area that was broken apart by the earth quake, and though the mighty Destroyer armor guards the treasure room. Loki and the Enchantres are confident that they can pull off this hiest. Jane tells Thor that she was killed by S.H.I.E.L.D, and that is why she is in Hela's domain. Thor is over come with rage and he says that he just can't believe that S.H.I.E.L.D would do something like that. Jane than leads Thor in a different direction than he had originaly been going, all at once Thor realizes what she was doing so he throws her away from himself, and as she disolves in front of his eyes he understands that his fate is seasled. She led him to the edge of a cliff, and as he tried to regain his balance Hela appeared and shoved him over the edge. Than all went black. When The thunderer woke up, he noticed that he was almost at the border of Niffelhiem and Muspelhiem(the land of ice and the realm of fire). How he was still alive was a complete mystery to him, but he realized that Mjolnir was now in his hand and that a voice in his head was saying to him, "the one that you seek is in the hands of Surtur(the fire demon). You must leave Niffelhiem and rescue her", than the voice was gone, but Thor now knew what to do. Hiemdall sees that someone has left Asgard without useing the bifrost bridge. He also saw that the person went to Muspelhiemm, this worried him, so he sent for the warriors three and Sif. They agree to go after the being and see who it is for him(most of the time Hiem dall can see who it is, but for some reason his vision was clouded). Thor trecks through the frozen realm of Nifflehiem until he comes to the border between the land of ice and fire, and standing as guardsman between the realms is none other than the Executioner with his axe in hand. Thor demands to know where Jane Foster is. The wordless warrior attacks Thor viciously, and becuase of his long treck he is so tired that he can not hold off the Executioner, but just as the Executioner is about to make the final blow when suddently the warrriors three and Sif appear and save Thor. The thunderer than strikes Skurge in the chest causing him to step back, and than he suddentley disapears without a trace. All the warriors than go into Muspelhiem and confront Surtur to get Thor's beloved Jane back. While the warriors three and Thor fight the fire demon and his hordes, Sif is rescueing Jane foster from a cage that keeps out the intence heat. Thor and the others are way out matched, and are quickly dispatched, but when Sif acomplishes her objective Hiemdal opens the Bifrost and they are all taken to Asgard. While Surtur throws a fit and swears his revenge on all the nine realms. The two evil Asgardians brake into the treasure room and walk over to the gauntlet. When the destroyer approaches, the Enchantress simply puts a spell on Loki that puts him inside of the Destroyer armor. Than she says, "finaly the gauntlet is ours". "No", Loki replies, "it is mine". He easily takes out the Sorcoress(though she went down with a fight) and puts the gauntlet on(it already has the power gem on it), instantly he has power surpreme. Thor, the warriors and Jane are all at the Bifrost when Loki comes along. He easily takes out all of them and steals Hiemdal's sword that powers the bridge, and he sends himself to Midgard. Jane is not harmed, and she tends to thier wounds while Thor goes after Destroyer-Loki to earth. Back on earth Loki is wreacking havoc with the imence power of the infinity gauntlet. This makes Maria Hill think that Asgard is invading earth. So she launches the nuclear bomb through the portal that Dr.Hankins created, but fortunetly that all father Odin uses his power and stops it before it can reach Asgard, but this makes his trust for earth plummet. But eventualy Thor confronts Loki and in a huge battle, he succsesfully nocks it off his arm(while they are battleing on top of the Helicarrier). When they both go to retreave it a large dark figure suddentley comes out of nowhere, hits both of them, and than disapears again. The Enchantress than wakes up and takes away the destroyer spell and than teleports him away. Nick Furry than thanks Thor for his heroics and Maria hill looses her high rank in S.H.I.E.L.D. Jane is than returned to earth where she belongs and Thor desides to stay on earth to further protect it from Loki. The Enchantress(with the Executioner)tells Loki that she saved him for the soul purpose that her master would like to speak with him. When he asks who her master is she answers him by saying, "I think that you know". He than turns pale and teleports himself back to Thor. Who instantly grabs him, but when Thor asks why he turned himself in he says, "I would rather be locked up safe in Asgard, than face the furry of the Enchantress's master". Loki is than put back in secure custody in Asgard. After the credits the Enchantress tells Thanos that the mission was a failure. He than pulls out the gauntlet and replies,"no, it was a succses". Category:Movies